


It's over, isn't it?

by PixiePoison



Series: Inspired by songs [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: Who Killed Markiplier characters thinking back to their lives, based and inspired by the song 'It's over, isn't it' from Steven Universe.First chapter is Mark.(The others soon to be added)





	It's over, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song 'It's over, isn't is' from Steven Universe. This song seemed to fit very well. I will (at some point) be writing more, again around this fic but from Wilford's, Celine's and Damien's point of view. (Maybe also for Benjamin?)  
> Let me know if you have any requests, feedback anything!  
> Thank you for reading!

Mark brushed a hand through damien’s…. no his hair. It was his body now. He still felt bad having to steal his best friend’s body. Especially after how badly Damien had felt after Mark’s death. He took a deep breath as he looked at the mirror. All this mess over Celine, it had all been worth it. All because William had stolen her from him. She was still more than worth it, but he doubted she’d want to see him again. After what he’d done, still it had been all about her.

He missed her so…..

\----------------------------------------------

_I was fine with the men  
_ _Who would come into our life now and again_

“Hey Celine, what are you doing here?” Damien smiled as he hugged his sister. It wasn’t unusual she’d visit every other week or so but she had been visiting a lot lately.

“Visiting my brother of course….” She smiled as she kissed his cheek. “And my lovely boyfriend.” She smiled as giggled softly. “He’s taking me out to dinner.”

“And what is this boyfriend’s name? Is that why you’ve been visiting so much.” Damien asked as he looked at Celine with a small frown.

“Luke, from your politics class. He asked me out when I came to pick you up from class a while back.” She shrugged, unaware of Mark’s jealousy. “I’ll call you tonight yeah?” Celine got up when she saw Luke and grabbed her bag before she leaned down to kiss Damien’s cheek and leave.

_I was fine, cause I knew  
_ _That they didn't really matter until you_

“Mark sweetheart? Will is taking me to that play I wanted to go see. I’ll be back when you get back from shooting.” Celine smiled as she took a deep breath. “Good luck on set tonight.” She said softly as she wrapped an arm around his neck and she kissed him softly. “I’ll see you later.” She smiled and kissed him once more before she grabbed her coat and left out the door.

Leaving Mark once again on his own. He sighed, it had been weird how much William and Celine had been hanging out together. William saw Celine more than Mark probably did. It irked him to say the least. Of course he was busy with his work and becoming a great actor. Earning money to make himself and Celine happy.

_I was fine when you came  
_ _And we fought like it was all some silly game_

“What do you mean you have to work again? It’s our anniversary! You promised me that we would go out together!” Celine yelled as she looked at Mark. “Are you saying you lied to me?! Did you forget our anniversary?!” She said as she lowered her fists in frustration. She took a deep breath as she tried to stay focused and not get too angry, even if she was already yelling at him.

Mark rubbed his forehead with a soft sigh. “That was today? I thought it was tomorrow.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t cancel this shoot Celine. It’s important. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?” He asked as he reached a hand out to her.

“You know what you can go do? You can sleep in the guestroom tonight. I don’t want to see your face again tonight.” She said before she stormed off up to the master bedroom.

This stung, she hadn’t even wished him good luck or a good shoot, didn't even kiss his cheek. He had really screwed up and he’d need to do his best to make it up to her tonight, and tomorrow….

_Over her, who she'd choose  
_ _After all those years, I never thought I'd lose_

“What did you say?” Celine said softly as she looked at Mark, on one knee in front of her.

Mark smiled slightly and took her hands in his. “Marry me. I asked your brother and he gives us his blessing, all you have to do is say yes Celine. You and me together. I know we’ve had our ups and downs but we’re still here, happy together. Marry me.” He said as he looked up at her with his most dashing smile. “Be mine for forever.” He spoke softly.

Celine smiled slightly as she looked at him before she took a deep breath. “Yes.” She said softly before she wrapped her arms around Mark and kissed him deeply. This was everything she had been dreaming about. A charming and amazingly handsome husband, a big house, nothing to wish for.

It's over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
_Isn't it over?  
_Isn't it over?

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Mark spoke softly as he looked at Benjamin. “I thought she’d be back by now….”

  


It's over, isn't it?  
_Isn't it?  
_Isn't it over?

“She’ll come back, she has to. She’ll start to miss me right Benjamin? I mean she has to, she’s mine!”

_You won, and she chose you_

“You saw her with who?! What’s she doing with that no good Colonel?” Mark growled in anger. “Are you sure it was them?” He glared as he looked at Ben.

_And she loved you_

“Why did she leave? Was I not good enough? Did I not give her my all?” He cried out from his bed as he shook his head, covering his face with her pillow.

_And she's gone_

“She’s not coming back is she?” Mark muttered out into the empty bedroom. Now it was just him… him and the house.

_It's over, isn't it?  
_ _Why can't I move on?_

“My heart hurts.” Mark muttered, to himself now that there was no one but Benjamin with him. “Everything hurts.” He watched his fork push around the food on his plate and sighed softly.

_War and glory, reinvention_

“I should get her back. I will earn her back. She is still my wife!” Mark spoke, the influence of the house was getting worse and worse now that he was all on his own. “I will steal William’s body, and get her back. Or I could kill him! Get rid of him completely!” He grinned maliciously. “Then she’ll have to get back with me. She is mine!”

“Or maybe Damien will speak to her for me? I need her!” He wailed out as he looked at his board with ideas. It was two weeks since she left. His heart only hurt more and more. She was the only thing that made him happy.

_Fusion, freedom, her attention_

Some days were spent theorizing and getting ideas to get William out of her life. Other days were spent sleeping, all night long to just see her face again. Just to look at her, be happy with her again like they were before.

Tonight was no difference. His dreams were filled with her face. She was smiling at him as they were eating in the park. One of the first dates he took her on. Then in the library, just quietly reading as he was supposed to be studying for a test. And her face when she told him she wanted to marry him. She was just beautiful.

_Out in daylight, my potential  
_ _Bold, precise, experimental_

“You should follow your dreams Mark, you have money enough. Why not pursue something you love?” Celine had smiled and cheered him on through his first audition, his first role and slowly as his career started to build. Even when he started to have less and less time for her, she was still supportive. She was there for him through it all. Pre-audition jitters until he stopped having those, his first première she was at his side.

She had been the one to encourage him to do what he wanted, even until it drove them apart and it hurt him that something she had been so proud of had been the reason she had been stolen by William.

_Who am I now in this world without her?  
_ _Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her_

Who was he now without her? Nothing. He was nothing but the shell of the man he once was, a shell of the man that Celine had once loved. He had disappointed her, disappointed himself. He could barely look at himself. His career was non-existent by now after skipping all auditions he still had planned before Celine left him. He was nothing without her.

_What does it matter? It's already done_

He couldn’t change it, he had messed up and now the consequences he had to live with was that she had left him. He needed to live without her. But he couldn’t. She was all he had. He could not survive life without her by his side to show him the beauty of things. And then the whispers… This house felt alive sometimes and it whispered to him, how he didn’t deserve Celine if he wouldn’t fight for her….. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t…..

_It's over, isn't it?_

The first time he tried to kill himself, things hadn’t gone according to plan. He had ended up in a sort of weird, alternate version of the house. And the 35 stabbings after that ended up the same. He spent some short time in the, what he began to call, upside-down. It took him a while to understand. He didn’t want to be alive but the house kept sending him back every time he tried to stab himself to death

_Isn't it?_

Poison should do the trick right? But no it did not. Still he was sent back to his broken body, still alive but his body breaking down more and more every time he tried. It felt like agony, just walking around. But at least he was feeling something for the first time since Celine left him he felt stuff, he felt pain. Something other than overwhelming numbness or sadness.

_Isn't it over?_

Beating himself didn’t leave him with anything but a bruised and hurt body. One that didn’t seem to ever fully heal back to how he was. He was always left with a weak echo of the pain, but he liked it. It was a reminder of what William had done to him, stealing Celine away. The house kept whispering about revenge on William, and slowly it became more and more interesting to listen. Maybe he could get revenge on William. Maybe he’d finally kill the bastard and teach him a lesson for stealing his wife away from him?

It's over, isn't it?  
_Isn't it?  
_Isn't it over?

After strangling himself, the house really talks to him. About how unfair William has been to Mark, how Celine should come back to him. And how they could take revenge on William and get him some punishment after all these years. He slowly started to wonder about Celine, would she still be with the Colonel? Would they have broken up? He never could handle her temper as well as Mark did. Nor could he take care of her the way Mark knew she wanted. How could he have stolen her away from him?

_You won, and she chose you_

After drowning himself he has enough control over the upside-down that he is confident he will be able to body switch. The plan came from the house. Get the Colonel to kill him, get him arrested and steal his body, or another one. He smiled at the idea. This was all the Colonel deserved.

_And she loved you_

The invitations had been sent and everyone had agreed to come. Everything was going according to plan. This would be perfect and finally he’d be free from the Colonel, maybe he would be able to get Celine back? After all these years she must have forgiven him right? He wasn’t perfect but they belonged together! No matter what!

It had all been such a clear plan. Where had it gone wrong? It had all gone wrong with Celine getting involved and meddling with bad things and then the detective getting shot and the DA as well. This had all become such a mess.

_And she's gone_

She’s gone, all gone. The house had whispered to him. His beautiful Celine was dead. The house had weird entities that had taken care of her and Damien. He couldn’t believe it. This had all been because of her, in the hopes of getting her back. Only to lose her, once more. When she had been within his grasp. She slipped away from him again. He couldn’t believe it. But he had no time to waste, he slipped into Damien’s body and disappeared from the house as fast as he could, he needed to get away from it. Try to forget about it all, now that the Colonel had gotten what he deserved.

_It's over, isn't it?  
_ _Why can't I move on?_

He went back to acting like he hadn’t been away, even if the loss of Celine still stuck to him dearly. Every sleeping moment, haunted by her face and voice, every waking moment feeling guilt that he was the reason she had died. She wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for him, and now he was walking around in her brother’s body. Someone he had known for years, someone he considered a brother, someone who had been there for him when Celine had left him. How could he do that to Damien?

_It's over, isn't it?  
_ _Why can't I move on?_


End file.
